


Natsu's Thoughts on the Guild.

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Hurt Natsu Dragneel, Natsu isn't an idiot, Natsu isn't dense, Natsu isn't innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: For other guild members, the answer never varied. Every guild member’s answer contains at least one of these keywords; Fun, Family, chaotic, dangerous, exciting. Their answers are typically short, a quick two sentence answer. My true answer, however, varies from theirs. After nights of lying awake at night pondering this question, this is my answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Natsu's Thoughts on the Guild.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've read a lot of Natsu leaving the guild or Natsu being treated not so great, over the years of being in the fandom. And I wanted to do a fic like that.

During my time at the guild I got asked a lot of questions, most of the time it was small questions, questions I could answer honestly, and easily in a few quick words. “ _ Is it true that your scarf is made of scales? What’s your favorite color? Is your hair naturally pink? Can you really eat fire?” _

__ However, there’s one question, that I could never answer honestly.  _ “What’s it like being in the Fairy Tail guild?” _

For other guild members, the answer never varied. Every guild member’s answer contains at least one of these keywords; Fun, Family, chaotic, dangerous, exciting. Their answers are typically short, a quick two sentence answer. My true answer, however, varies from theirs. After nights of lying awake at night pondering this question, this is my answer.

I never truly wanted to join the guild, I didn’t want friends, I didn’t want another family. I just wanted Igneel. It’s true, I didn’t know how to read or write their language, it had taken me a month to first learn to speak it. And for the record, I could read and write, but only in my mother tongue.

But they didn’t know that, so I was considered stupid. Ever since then, even after learning how to read and write, I was still considered stupid. I was considered dense for not reacting to Lisanna’s little crush that would fade with time. I was considered innocent for not acting like a pervert.

And so, I was granted the title of the innocent, dense, idiot. Yeah, I could have easily confronted Cana about being Gildarts’ daughter, but I why would I, it wasn’t my place to; I could have easily poked holes through lies I was told with logic; I could have told the truth about the ‘bruises’ on my neck. But did I? No.

_ What’s it like being in the Fairy Tail guild? _ It’s like being in a play, a never-ending play, and unluckily for me, I’ve been pushed into the role of the dense, innocent, idiot. But I accepted that godforsaken part and boy did I play it well,  _ “What are boobs? Why do you look at Gildarts so much? So, you guys were just playing twister?” _

And, eventually, without me realizing it, I had lost myself.

_ “So, Natsu Dragneel, what’s it like to be a part of the Fairy Tail guild?” _

_ “It’s fun! It’s like having one big family! We go on all kinds of exciting adventures together, sometimes it can get a bit chaotic but that’s what makes Fairy Tail so unique!” _

There answer never varied. So why should mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
